Journal d'une fin
by Milky Lollipop
Summary: Harry confie ses doutes dans un journal avant et après la bataille finale. Désolé résumé naze mais venez voir quand même... HPLV


**Titre **: Journal d'une fin

**Disclamer **: Les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling, je ne fait que les utilisés...

**Paring **: HPXLV

**Résumé **: Harry confie ses doutes dans un journal avant et après la bataille finale.

Note : C'est ma première "fic" sur ce site, sur ce fandom et surtout sur ce couple. Alors soyez gentils, please^^

En normal, les notes du journal; En _italique _la narration

09 Juin 1997, l'après-midi

J'ai peur. J'évite de le montrer à Ron et à Hermione. Mais plus le combat final approche et plus j'ai peur. Les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus actif et virulent depuis quelques jours et on ne peut plus vraiment utiliser la magie sans crainte d'être repéré. Ron le vit assez mal d'ailleurs mais grâce à Hermione il supporte.

Je suis sortit en douce de la grotte où on s'est caché près de Pré-au-Lard. Dans moins d'une semaine, j'ai prévu d'entrer dans Poudlard et d'aller battre Voldemort. Ron et Hermione sont en train de réfléchir à un plan pour pouvoir rentrer à l'intérieur du château sans nous faire prendre. Mais c'est difficile, nous avons peu d'alliés à l'intérieur assez courageux pour nous aider. Ron a l'air de me chercher.

10 Juin 1997, le soir à la lumière du feu

Ron et Hermione dorment. J'en profite pour écrire. Ces deux là sont de jours en jours plus proche mais ne voient même pas qu'ils se plaisent l'un l'autre. Quels idiots! Mais je les envie. Je sais et je sens que je ne vais pas revenir de ce combat. De toute façon je n'ai aucune perspective d'avenir. Ce combat sera l'œuvre de ma vie. J'ai envie de fuir mais je ne pas supporter le fait de vivre parmi les morts que j'ai provoqué. Et le seul moyen d'arrêter tout ça, c'est de couper la tête à Face de Serpent. Hermi bouge dans son lit, je crois qu'elle se réveille.

12 Juin 1997

Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant deux jours. Le plan d'attaque était trop important pour que je puisse m'isoler pour écrire. Je n'ai pas envie que Ron et Hermione lisent ce journal. Parce qu'ils se rendraient compte que celui qu'ils considèrent comme leur héros est faible. Nous n'avons presque plus de provision. Demain il faudra qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard.

13 Juin 1997, au château

Il fait si beau dehors. Comme si le ciel ne savait pas ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

Nous avions réussi à entrer dans Poudlard. D'une étrange façon, d'ailleurs. Et surtout grâce à un allié surprenant. Abelforth Dumbledor, le frère même de notre ancien directeur, nous à fait passer grâce au tableau de sa taverne miteuse. Ce tableau avait un accès direct avec la Salle sur Demande. A peine passé, que nous avions été ensevelis sous une tonne de bras amicaux. C'est Neuville qui m'expliqua ce qui se passait dans le château que Voldemort avait pris. Tous les alliés que nous possédions étaient dans la Salle sur Demande qui avait été changée en dortoir géant. Il y avait un peu de toutes les Maisons sauf Serpentard mais ça ne m'étonnais pas.

14 Juin 1997, au soir

Le moment approche. La fin arrive.

_Harry sortit de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Grâce à la présence fantomatique de ses parents, de son parrain et de Remus, son ami et ancien professeur. Il s'avança vers Voldemort. Près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Nagini était enfermé dans une cage étrange qui la surprotégeait. Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de pointer sa baguette sur le serpent qu'il se prendrait une dizaine de sorts dans la face. Le Survivant leva alors vraiment les yeux vers son ennemi juré. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Ses membres étaient comme figés. Et ce n'était pas dû à la baguette que celui-ci pointait sur lui. Près de Harry, ses parents lui parlaient, lui disaient de bouger, de se battre, mais Harry n'entendait rien. Il voyait juste ses yeux, ce visage. Oui car le physique de Voldemort avait complètement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. Ce n'était pas une face de serpent qu'il lui présentait, non, c'était un visage à la beauté glaciale, irréelle, d'une pâleur semblable à du marbre (_laiteuse_). Mais le tout était rehaussé par une paire d'yeux de couleur rubis. Voldemort fit doucement un pas vers Harry. Celui-ci paru alors s'éveiller et se remettre en garde. Harry se dit qu'il devait garder la tête froide cependant le fait que Voldemort ait retrouvé son visage de jeunesse dont il avait réussi à en hausser la beauté plus encore l'avait troublé. Voldemort qui n'avait pas bougé tout ce temps, abhorrait un léger sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres rosées. Dans son coin, Bellatrix regardait son Maitre et Harry Potter se regarder en chien de faïence sans comprendre. Qu'Est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Puis, comme elle l'attendait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette alors que le gamin Potter se remettait en garde, et son Maitre lança son sort tandis que le Survivant tentait de le contrer. Une lumière verte les aveugla tous. _

_Harry se réveilla dans un univers blanc. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant n'étant pas habitués à la blancheur éclatante et cotonneuse de l'endroit. Il se leva alors et remarqua qu'il n'était vêtu plus que son uniforme, sa robe de sorcier, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes ayant disparus. Harry se demanda s'il était mort. Mais es qu'on portait des vêtements dans la mort ? Il se retourna alors et vit Riddle le regarder. Harry allait pointer sa … Il n'avait plus sa baguette non plus. Il était mort. Cependant il découvrit assez que son ennemi aussi n'avait pas la sienne non plus ou alors l'avait rangée. L'idée d'un combat à main nue lui traversa l'esprit mais s'effrita aussitôt au vu de la corpulence de son rival. Harry était encore dans ses pensées, cherchant un moyen de battre Voldemort sans y laisser forcement sa peau, qu'il senti un contact doux et pulpeux sur son visage. Il se laissa aller de moins en moins conscient du fait que son ennemi était là, près de lui. La caresse partait de la joue et descendait doucement jusqu'à la mâchoire où elle frôla les lèvres. _

_« Je t'ais retrouvé. Ne survis plus. Vis avec moi » _

_Une voix grave, suave et chaude. Un murmure à l'oreille. Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Perdu une fois de plus des rubis flamboyant de Tom, le jeune brun le fixait, n'y comprenant rien. Le Mage Noir sourit et souffla quelque chose, une incantation peut-être qu'Harry ne comprenait pas mais qui lui paraissait douloureusement familier. Soudainement une douleur aigüe s'empara du corps du Golden Boy. Harry se dit qu'il aurait du réagir et qu'il était mort pour rien sans se battre, avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Tom Riddle. _

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla après ce qui lui semblait être des heures après, Harry ouvrit les yeux, les plissant à cause de la lumière blanche trop forte. Cette fois-ci il était allongé sur un lit tellement doux qu'on aurait dit qu'il était fait de plumes. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux notant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses lunettes pour y voir clair. En bougeant la tête, il sentit un léger contact sur ses épaules. La main sur la nuque il remarqua aussi la longueur nouvelle de sa chevelure d'un noir charbonneux. Un froissement de vêtements retentit aux oreilles de Harry qui leva lentement la tête. Devant lui se tenait Riddle. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau qu'a ce moment-là. Ils se sourirent. Puis Harry alla se réfugier dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il était revenu de l'autre monde pour lui. Le cinéma était terminé et les prophéties débiles qui servaient prétextes aussi. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Riddle susurra simplement un « Je t'aime » auquel il répondit avant qu'ils ne s'embrasse tendrement. De toutes façons Tom ne se montrait tendre qu'avec lui, se dit Harry ou plutôt c'Est-ce qui remontait des souvenirs aussi étrangers que familiers qui l'envahissait. _

16 Juin 1997, Manoir Riddle

Jour de ma renaissance et de mes perspectives d'avenir !

_Harry ferma le journal et le cella. Pas qu'il ne voulais pas que Tom le lise mais c'était parce qu'il avait décider d'arrêter d'y écrire. Là dedans était confiné tous ses souvenirs plus ou moins malheureux de son ancienne vie. Enfin… son _ancienne vie_… question de point de vue._


End file.
